Long Time Friends
by Druzilla
Summary: Sark and Sydney go on a mission together to Italy. Vaughn doesn't like it. Eventually SS. Just made ch.3 a bit longer.06.03.'03 Finished
1. PERUGIA, UMBRIA, ITALY

Title:Long Time Friends  
by:Kasha  
Summary: Sark and Sydney go on a mission together to Italy. Vaughn doesn't like it.  
Couples: Syd/Sark friendship/flirting  
Rating: PG  
Author's note: This is one of my first S/S fanfics. So, do be gental in the reviews, will ya?  
  
---@---  
  
~*~SD-6~*~  
  
Syd was walking towards the briefing room. She hadn't seen or heard from Andy in months. It worried her, what if he was hurt or...or dead?  
She was in deep thoughts when suddnely she's pulled into a empty room.   
  
The lights are of and somebody kisses her.   
  
She fumbles after the light-switch. Why couldn't Marshall create something like the 'clapper' but better and newer technolygy. She tuns on the light and a few feet away from her stands Andy, smirking as usually.  
  
"Andy? What are you doing here? If Sloane finds out, he'll kill you." Syd told him, while hugging him. "Wait. how did you get in here?" Andy just walks past here and smiles.  
  
At the briefing room, there were already Dixon, her father, Marshall and Sloane. Her and Andy sit down side by side. Jack is shooting daggers with his eyes at Andy ie. "Mr.Sark"  
  
**FOUR MONTHS AGO**  
  
Before Syd went on to Paris, she pulled her dad ino a vacant room. He puts the scrambler on but why this isn't anything CIA related but hey, if he wants that, ok.  
  
"Dad, Mr.Sark is Andy. Remember? In Ireland. Angel, Willow and Andy? Tell me you remember." Syd looked at her father, hoping he'd remember a simpler time at least for her.   
  
"Yeah, I remember. Troublemaker." The scrambling-pen had quit scrambling just before Jack said 'Troublemaker.'  
  
**BACK TO NOW**  
  
That was the troublemaker, alright. That was her long-lost childhood friend.   
  
Jack didn't like him.  
  
He never did.  
  
Marshall was babbling about some documetary he saw about Crocodiles on the discovery channel.   
  
He was always babbling.  
  
Then Sloane sends him a dirty eye and Marshall shuts up.  
  
"I'll be quiet now. But really it was..."Marshall starts again before seeing how Jack and Slaone were irrtated by him. "I'll shut up." Marshall told them.  
  
TBC....  
  
(If you're on ff.net please R&R and if you're somwhere else please E-mail me at angel01@torg.is ~Kasha, 24.02.2003) 


	2. The simpsons dubbed with Italian

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. all belongs to JJ, bad robot, etc.  
  
---@---  
  
"I'll be quiet now. But really it was..."Marshall starts again before seeing how Jack and Slaone were irrtated by him. "I'll shut up." Marshall told them.  
  
Andy has an amused look in his eyes when syd looks at him, but as soon as she looks away they cover any emotion in his blue eyes.  
  
They're mission is to go to Perugia, Umbria, Italy. They're cover was long, time friends. That wasn't gonna be hard. Obviously, a popular Italian actor owned a vase with Rambaldi coes hidden in the artwork. It was keep in his villa outside Perugia. But this actor was extremly paranoid.   
  
So, it wasn't gonna be easy to break in.  
  
---@---  
  
~*~THE WAREHOUSE~*~  
  
"What?! Is Sloane insane?" Vaughn asked Syd, who just stood there.   
  
"No. Well, not about Andy. He's my friend. What's my counter-mission?" Syd asks Vaughn, tapping one of her shoes on the ground.   
  
He gives up arguing, "Take pictures of all the sides of the vase. Sark?" Vaughn asked again.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Syd asked, while hands encircled her abdomen and a chin was put on her shoulder. "Agent Vaughn, you wouldn't be jeoulous, now would you?" Andy, wearing his constant smirk, asked the shocked agent.  
  
"No. I just don't think you're a trustworthy person." Vaughn told Andy, but his eyes said a compleatly diffrent story, they said he was extreamly jeoulous.  
  
"Andy? What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Syd asked him. He was a old friend and all but he could tell Sloane this and then she would be in deep shit.  
  
Plus, he'd been working with her mother and wasn't a person you'd easily trust.   
  
"Syd, what's he doing here?" Vaughn asked his agent, "Are you carzy?"  
  
"No. He probably already knew...and he hasn't told Sloane, I think. Have you?" Syd asked, this was too much.  
  
"Syd, we should be going or we'll miss our plane to Italy." Andy tells Syd.  
  
"Bye, Vaughn." Syd tells Vaughn, as her and Any walk away from the shocked CIA agent.  
  
---@---  
  
~*~PERUGIA, UMBRIA, ITALY~*~  
  
"That's great!!! That's just great!!!" Syd yelled after having hanged up on someone, probably her father or Vaughn.  
  
Sark sits up from the bed they shared. There had been some misunderstanding about the beds.  
  
But it was okay, They were old friends. They could cope, right?  
  
"What?" Andy asked, as Syd slumped down on the sofa facing the TV, which was showing the simpsons with Italian dubbing.  
  
"Well, I would do the same. They think the only way to get into that villa is to be invited. Anything else is too risky. So, we'll have to saty here for a week and establish ourselves as tourists. I just wanted to get this over with and go home to hang out with Will and Francie. No offence." She turns the TV off, the Simpsons had been over for a while.  
  
"Non taken." Andy tells her, but for the briefest moment ou see hurt in his eyes but the that's put behind the mask he always wore.   
  
Except with Sydney, sometimes.  
  
---@---  
  
TBC....  
  
(If you're on ff.net please R&R and if you're somwhere else please E-mail me at angel01@torg.is ~Kasha, 24.02.2003) 


	3. A SWIM?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. all belongs to JJ, bad robot, etc.  
  
---@---  
  
3 DAYS LATER:  
  
"You wanna go out?" Andy asked syd, after they came back from dinner.  
  
"Sure. But we better not overdo it. We're going to that Villa tomorrow. I'll be right back." Syd told him, as she picked up a sheer top and black low-waisted jeans.  
  
---@---  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER:  
  
"Syd!! Are you getting quite redy?" Andy wasn't very good at waiting for something or someone.  
  
A moment later, Syd appeared out of the bathroom.  
  
She had curled her hair and was wearing a sufficent amount of make-up on her face.  
  
"You ready?" Syd asked a gaping Andy, "Okay, Close your mouth, Andrew Sark." She grins, as she walks past him.  
  
He dose so and follows her out the door.  
  
---@---  
  
4 A.M.; THE HOTEL LOBBY:  
  
Syd and Andy walked in. Syd holding one of her high-heeled shoes and Andy slumped down on a seat in the lobby.  
  
"That was fun." Syd told him, she still wasn't tired and had a little bit too much wine, "I think I'm gonna take a swim. Care to join me?" She asked, smirking while pulling him out of the seat.  
  
"Maybe. But isn't it a little late for a swim? Maybe, I'll just sit on one off those bench-things." Andy told Syd, as she headed for their room.  
  
---@---  
  
Ten to fifteen minutes later Syd dived into the indoor-pool. She swam for a good while then she got out of the pool.  
  
She was wearing a skimpy Red/black tie-dye bikini. Andy handed her a peach-colored hotel towel. She dryes of very slowly. Like she was in slow-motion or somethin.  
  
Andy couldn't help but be mesmerized.  
  
They were woken up from the slow-motion scene when Syd's mobile rang.  
  
She never went anywhere without here mobile.  
  
"Hello?" Syd asked into her mobile.  
---@---  
  
TBC.....  
  
(If you're on ff.net please R&R and if you're somwhere else please E-mail me at angel01@torg.is ~Kasha, 05.03.2003) 


	4. A Phonecall

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. all belongs to JJ, bad robot, etc.  
  
---@---  
  
"Hello?" Syd asked into her mobile.  
  
"It's me, Vaughn... What are you doing up in the late hours of the night?" He asked Syd.  
  
"Well, what are you doing calling me in the late hours of the night?" Syd asked her handler, Andy was sneaking up on Syd, bent on taking her mobile away from her.  
  
Vaughn just cleared his throat.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked again, avoiding the question.  
  
"Well, I'm taking a swim, Or I was..." Vaughnhears syd shout 'HEY!!!'  
  
"Hello, Mr.Vaughn. Who do we own the pain of you calling?" Andy asked in a very bussines-like voice but was far from being serious from where Syd stood, playfully pouting.  
  
"Mr. Sark, What are you doing there?" Vaughn asked, irritated and jeoulous.  
  
"Oh, well. Ms. Bristow is just tourturing me...by toweling off so slowly that you can't help but watch...in a skimpy tie-dye bikini..." Vaughn hears now as the mobile had been dropped or something.  
  
A lot of background-noises.  
  
That was probably because Syd had pushed Andy into the pool and he dragged her along too.  
  
But Vaughn didn't know that.  
  
On the pool bank, Vaughn was asking on the other end of the mobile, "Hello? Anybody there? Sydney?"  
  
---@---  
  
~*~THE NEXT MORNING: ANDY & SYD'S ROOM~*~  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Ms. Valmont? There's a phonecall for you." Her alias; Sheenagh Valmont.  
  
"Tell 'em I'll call 'em later!" Syd tol the bell boy, as her head falls back on the pillow.  
  
"It's your mobile. It was found near the pool and there's a Michael on the phone. He says it's urgent. don't you at least want..." The bell boy said through the door, when Andy came to the door and took the mobile.  
  
"Thanks!" He told the bell boy, payed him and closed the door.  
  
"Who was at the door, Andy?" a half-asleep Syd asked,, with her head under the pillow.  
  
"A bell boy. Returning your mobile. He found it near the pool." He gave Syd back her mobile, "You should probably call Mr. vaughn. He might be a little worried and jeoulous." Andy told Syd, who was half-asleep still.  
  
---@---  
  
(If you're on ff.net please R&R and if you're somwhere else please E-mail me at angel01@torg.is ~Kasha, 14.03.2003) 


	5. Villa Le Mura

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. all belongs to JJ, bad robot, etc.  
  
A/N: I'm aware that Sark and Syd maybe a little OOC in this fic. But hey, nobody's perfect. ~Kasha  
---@---  
  
CH.4:  
"Who was at the door, Andy?" a half-asleep Syd asked,, with her head under the pillow.  
  
"A bell boy. Returning your mobile. He found it near the pool." He gave Syd back her mobile, "You should probably call Mr. vaughn. He might be a little worried and jeoulous." Andy told Syd, who was half-asleep still.  
  
~*~  
  
CH.5:  
"Hi, Vaughn... That was probably because the phone was dropped on a chair near the pool... No, it's not usually there... Andy moved it there... because he wasn't intrested in a swim but eventually I pushed him into the pool and thus the dropping of said phone... Anything else?... We go there at four today... Someone Andy knows got us in... I have to go... BYE!!" Syd hangs up, Andy had gone back to bed.  
  
"Andy, wake up!!! It's half-past-one and we have to get dressed, have breakfast and get to the Villa. Now where's the person everybody loves to hate?" Syd asked, as she dragged Andy out of bed.  
  
"He's tired and whishes to be left alone." Andy tells her, as he goes back to bed.  
  
~*~2:30~*~  
  
She had finally gotten Andy out of bed and into the shower.  
  
Now, they're ready to leave.  
  
They turn the lights off and lock the door to the room.  
  
Then they're of to Villa la mura.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!!!  
  
by:Kasha (Dru)  
17.03.2003  
  
(Just for fun; Syd's alias was Sheenagh Valmont and Sark's alias was Aidan. And the hotel and villa in the fic actually do excist in umbria, perugia, italy. --- Not sure that's written right.) 


End file.
